You Ungrateful Sl-t
by Quillcox
Summary: Normal, real world AU. L and Light are best friends in college. Unfortunately, a stupid idiot turns up and tries to get L to go to bed with him. Heh…Light doesn't like that. For PrimeLaughter. Betaed by Kiran-sama.


**AN****: I'm eliminating Kira from the equation. Therefore, L would go by his real name (Lawliet, if you didn't know) at school. Also, Light and L have been friends for years, and now they're going to college at To - Oh together. Which is why Light calls Lawliet Liet. Modifying ages - Lawliet is younger than Light. I like it better that way. Also, I don't know what the Japanese populous think about LGBT and so on, so I'm making it normal and perfectly acceptable. If you don't like that (not sure why you would've clicked on this link…), then leave. Or, you can deal. Your choice.**

**Sorry for the list of changes - I needed to do it for the story plot.**

* * *

"Hey, Liet! Wait up!" Light called. Lawliet stopped and turned, seeing his friend hurrying up behind him.

"Hey, Light," he replied. "What's up?"

"Just finished Munford's China Test."

"I almost feel sorry for you," Lawliet replied. "But it could be so much worse," he added. Light looked disbelievingly at his friend.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Shepler's portfolio assignments."

"So not worse."

"The China Test happens once - Portfolios happen throughout."

"So?"

"So, Shepler is worse than Munford."

Light was about to retort (cleverly, too), but an unwelcome voice entered the conversation and prevented it.

"Isn't that the truth?" Light and Lawliet turned to see Izanagi Iwao. One of Light's least favorite people on the face of the Earth. He tries to fuck every single gay boy who was submissive in nature. Unfortunately, Lawliet is included in this. Unfortunately.

"Hey, Izanagi," Liet said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really," he said. "But then I saw you." Light growled softly in his throat. Liet blushed.

"Liet, let's go and study for out Math Test, OK?" Light asked, grabbing his friend's hand.

"You could come with me, y'know," Iwao said. "I'd be happy to give you a night you'll never forget." He stepped towards Lawliet and grabbed his hand. The boy in question looked between the two boys, torn between the two.

"Let's go and deal with math!" Light declared, tugging him one way.

"I'll give you a night you'll never forget," Izanagi promised, tugging him the other. They continued fighting while Lawliet was pulled one way and then the other, not really sure what to say. By this time, a small crowd had formed, watching this exchange.

"Liet, don't go with him!" Light shouted.

"Why shouldn't he? I'm going to give him the best night of his life!"

"He'll use you and throw you away after tonight! He's a fucking slut!" Izanagi stopped pulling, and Liet stumbled into Light, who wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"What did you just say?" Iwao demanded.

"I said that you're an ungrateful slut," Light replied, fire in his eyes.

"You're so going to regret that, Yagami!"

"I doubt that," he spat.

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to do that," Liet said. "I wasn't going to go with him." The boys were sitting on Light's bed, studying math.

"I don't care," Light replied. "That guy is a slut! He depends on other men to keep his reputation up. I was not about to let you go, willingly or not."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend. I want to protect you."

"No…that's not it," the younger said.

"Yes it is," the other insisted.

"Nope," Liet replied, looking at Light. "Spill."

"Spill what? Lies? Numbers?"

"Light Yagami, tell me what you're hiding or so help me I'll -"

"Imightbeverypossiblyinlovewithyou," Light rushed out. Liet raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Light…didn't quite catch that."

"I might be very possibly in love with you," Light repeated, his face so red, it looked like an overripe strawberry.

"Well then," Liet said, moving up onto Light and straddling him, leaning down so his mouth was only inches away from Light's, "I think that I may be very possibly in love with you." Light's breath caught in his throat, not believing his ears. He didn't have to, though. Liet closed the distance between them and kissed Light. Light closed his eyes and reached up, toying with Liet's hair with his hands. "I've been hard since that idiot came onto me," Liet said. "All I could imagine was you fucking me into the mattress. Wanna make that a reality?"

"Yes," Light whispered. "Ever so much." And in the next thirty seconds, shirts, pants, and socks landed on the floor. "I'm going to fuck you into oblivion." Liet broke the kiss and stared at Light, their slightly swollen lips mesmerizing the other.

"Then start," he said. Light ripped both of their boxers off (seriously, he actually ripped them) and threw them onto the floor, fully exposing their nudity to the other. They spent around ten seconds looking at the other, drinking in the feast their eyes were giving them. Then Light practically tackled Liet to the bed, while grabbing the bottle of lube in his bedside table.

"Ready?" he asked. Liet nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Light quickly covered his fingers with the cold gel and inserted his index finger into Liet. "Shit, Liet…you're fucking tight!"

"Never had anything in there," he replied.

"Never? No fingers? Toys? A cock?"

Liet shook his head emphatically. "Never had a chance."

"Well, I'm going to change that," Light promised, slipping a second finger in. He made a scissoring motion with them, stretching the younger boy out a bit more. "Adding a third finger," he said. "You all right?"

"Fine," Liet grunted, arching the tiniest bit. Light smirked, putting the third finger in as promised. "Light, I need you to fuck me. Now."

"You're a virgin," Light reminded. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I will murder you if you don't fuck me this instant." Light raised his eyebrows, but grabbed the lube. He coated himself with it, and then removed his fingers. Liet moaned a little at the loss, but remained still otherwise.

"Ready?"

"Do it." Light lined himself up with Liet's entrance and pushed in. The raven haired boy gasped and grabbed the sheets in front of him. The elder immediately froze. "No no no! Keep moving!" Liet ordered. Light considered that for a moment, but continued moving. Soon, he was fully in.

"Am I good?" Light asked.

"Move," Liet replied. Light pulled out and rammed back in, fully enveloped with the heat and tightness. He pulled out and thrust in again, letting a little moan out as he did. As he continued, Liet moaned and whined continuously. He was a very vocal person during sex, Light noticed. Far too soon, though, he felt heat pooling in his stomach.

"Liet - I'm gonna - cum!" he gasped, speeding up as much as he could.

"Me - too!" the other declared, forcing Light's hand around so it could wrap around Liet's cock. "Light - I'm - aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Liet went limp as he released, cum landing on his stomach and Light's bed. Feeling Liet's walls contract around him was far too much for Light, as well. The added friction caused him to lose it and he came, filling Liet up. Some of the white liquid trickled out and landed on the sheets below.

"Light…love…you," Liet whispered, drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too, Liet," Light reciprocated, losing consciousness as well.

* * *

"Oi! Yagami!" Light and Liet turned to see their least favorite person in school.

"Something you need, Iwao?" Light asked.

"Yeah. This is what happens to people who call me a slut!" He stepped forwards and swung at Light's face. Unfortunately for him, Liet kicked him in the balls right before his fist connected with Light's face. Izanagi collapsed to the ground, holding his groin. "I guess you're the ungrateful slut, Lawli," he said. Liet's face darkened, and he crouched down next to him.

"Call me Lawli again, and I will scatter your entrails throughout the school." He stood up and walked back to Light, who had retreated a safe distance. Just in case…

"Thanks," Light said. Liet shrugged and they continued walking into school. "You know, he's not fully wrong," he mentioned as an afterthought. Liet looked at him, completely shocked.

"In what way?"

"Well, he called you an ungrateful slut."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, without the 'ungrateful' bit, you're my slut."

* * *

**AN****: First, this was betaed by Kiran-sama. Thank you very much, my friend. Second of all, this is my Christmas present for PrimeLaughter. I do hope you enjoyed it. I know you requested for the 'ungrateful slut' bit to be between Liet and Light, but this idea sounded really good in my head (and on paper, for me). I did include it between them, as you (hopefully) noticed, but not, of course, in the way you wanted. Sorry.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
